godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiwa Series (Dodorex)
Note that there are several Reiwa series pages on this fanon wiki. This page is not to be confused with other Reiwa series '''pages. The '''Reiwa series (令和シリーズ Reiwa shirīzu) is a term used to identify films produced during the current political era of Japan, the Reiwa era or Reiwa period.The Reiwa series is named after the political Reiwa era in Japan, which started in 2019 with the ascension of Emperor Naruhito, to the throne, and continues to today. Films Godzilla King Of The Monsters (2020) The Film stars out with mount fuji errupting and Godzilla emerging from it the monster king roars in triumph as lava falls out of the volcano. Godzilla then shoots his atomic breath towards the screen. Meanwhile in Tokyo a Scientist named Dr.Serizawa inventing a machine called Jet Jaguar. He tests out Jet Jaguar and the machine walks around his lab. Then the alarm goes out in the lab warning the scientist of Godzilla. Before he can respond the lab colapses into pieces and Jet Jaguar grows huge he try’s to cominucate with Godzilla and Godzilla seems to understand that he comes in peace. Serizawa runs away from the lab Godzilla shoots his atomic Breath at Serizawa but Jet puts his hand in front of the blue steam. Godzilla gets mad and fights Jet. Back in Japan Seriwazawa jumps on a boat and calls to Jaguar but he does not listen he just stands there as Godzilla beats him up. Soon Jet spreads his arms out and grabs Godzilla by his tail. Jet flys high in the air with Godzilla he flys towards a island known as Monster Island, Jet collapses into the ocean near the island Godzilla gets up and drags Jet onto the shores Jet wakes up and looks at Godzilla. Jet grins. Godzilla Vs Titanosaurus (2023) Back on Monster Island Godzilla is living a peaceful life. But then he sees his friend Baragon being attacked by a amphibian like dinosaur named Titanosaurus. Godzilla shoots his atomic breath at Titan. The Dinosaur roars at Godzilla and runs at him. Godzilla grabs Titanosaurus by the arm and throughs him over his shoulder. Titanosaurus opens his mouth and shoots out a blast of wind sending Godzilla flying into the Ocean. Baragon reatreats. Titanosaurus swims towards Japan. Back in Japan Dr.Seriwazawa is building a machine that can control monsters. Soon Titanosaurus arrives at Japan and unleashes hundreds of tornados. Baragon also arrives at Japan. With no time to spare Seriwazawa try’s to control Titanosaurus. His machine fails however.Titanosaurus soon beats up Baragon. Godzilla heads into Japan. And finds his friend near death. Godzilla try’s to attack Titano but a tornado throughs him into the ocean. Godzilla gets up and runs at Titan. He tackles the Aquatic Dinosaur. And snaps his jaws. Godzilla looks at Baragon whos arm is bleeding. Baragon gets up and opens his mouth wide. Godzilla is confused but then he is tackled by Titanosaurus.Baragon uses a horn beam at Titanosaurus. Godzilla then uses his atomic breath in Titans mouth. Godzilla and Baragon rips off Titanos fins. Godzilla Advance (2027) A microscopic race known as the Seatopians have lived in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean for centuries. They worship a kaiju called Manda. However a submarine digs up their home and kills many Seatopians. They send Manda to live on Monster Island. Manda soon arrives and rests on the shores of the Island. Godzilla soon sees Manda resting on the shore. The Monster King ignores the Sea Serpent. Back in Japan Dr.Seriwazawas cousin Zia is coming to visit. Zia helps the Doctor with his new invention called M.O.G.E.U.R.A but a group of Kamacuras attack the lab and destroy the beginning of M.O.G.E.U.R.A Zia throws a shovel at a Kamacuras. The Kamacuras uses his giant claw to attack Zia. Zia dodges it. The Mantis growls and the other Kamacuras join in to try to kill Zia. But soon a blast of blue steam hits a Kamacuras. It turns around and sees Godzilla. The other Kamacuras reatret. The one Kamacuras flys at Godzilla but is deafeted by his Atomic Breath. Zia flees from the lab. Soon Baragon arrives at Japan and roars at a strange shape in the sky. Soon a black moth like creature called Battra lands in Japan.Battra flys at Godzilla and he falls over. Baragon jumps on Battra they fall into the water and waves crash everywhere. Battra is nowhere to be found. Baragons head comes out of the water he roars. Back at Monster Island Manda is still sleeping but then hears Godzilla’s roar. Manda swims towards Japan. At Japan Godzilla is roaring because Baragon is drowning! However Manda grabs Baragon and saves the monsters life. Godzilla The Great War (2034) The film opens up with a monster called Dagahra swimming towards paris. He starts to destroy the french city but was confronted by a second Titanosaurus. They both fought until Godzilla came Titanosaurus reatreted into the water. Dagahra tackles Godzilla into the Arc De Triumph, Godzilla roars and shoots his atomic breath at Dagahra sending him flying into the sky. Back in Japan Dr.Seriwazawa is eating noodles and watching Sumo Wrestling. Robot arms and legs surround his living room. Soon his house starts shaking. The Doctor ignores it because it has happened to him before. But a Kamacuras larva enters his living room Seriwazawa throws a bat at it. The creature runs away however he hears the shaking again. Hundreds of paintings fly everywhere. Finally his houses roof collapses and he sees a pteranodon like monster called Rodan screams at the Doctor he flys up into the sky and barrel rolls back at the house but is blasted away by Godzilla’s Atomic Breath. Rodan flys back at the monster but is contiunsly hit by his Atomic Breath. Rodan finallys shoots a large beam of fire at Godzilla. However it does not effect him Rodan finally flys into the sky, but a giant moth called Mothra uses her claws on Rodan and rips his wings. However Mothra is injured to both of them fall into the ocean and die. Godzilla swims back to Monster Island.Category:Reiwa Series (Dodorex) Category:Film eras